the_xenonomiconfandomcom-20200213-history
Klcxiix
The Klcxiix, (or Bruchuschalybs conspiciens), are an insectoid race hailing from the temperate world Vc'zm. They are relatively peaceful, and they are crucial to the galactic economy, due to their extreme intelligence and prowess with numbers and calculations. They are an industrious race of traders, engineers, artisans, and, above all else, logicians. Biology and Physiology The Klcxiix (pronounced klix-ee-ax) are a race of insectoids that are six feet tall, three feet wide, and seven feet long. They are brown in color with pale yellow eyes. They possess four arms, four legs, and four eyes, as well as a fifth eye-like growth that glows depending on which of their two brains is currently conscious. The Klcxiix have two brains, the forebrain and the hindbrain. Their hindbrain is more primal, often muddled and confused, whereas the forebrain is logical and capable of reason. With sufficient training, the Klcxiix can switch between which brain is conscious at will. The Klcxiix have an incredibly high metabolic rate, which causes them to have shortened lifespans. The average Klcxiix will only live about 20-30 years. However, they experience time much differently than most other races, so, ot the Klcxiix, 20-30 years is more than a sufficient amount of time. Like nearly all of the life on Vc'zm, their homeworld, the Klcxiix are semi-metallic beings. They incorporate metals from the environment into their biology, producing natural plates that armor them. History Several thousand years ago, the Klcxiix uplifted the Nautili. Culture The Klcxiix hail from a temperate world with massive forests spanning its surface. They have since taken the size of the trees to their advantage, constructing their cities within them. A typically Klcxiix city is a massive spire, not unlike a termite mound, several kilometers thick and several kilometers tall, made inside of expanded tree trunks and reinforced with a metallic compound synthesized from their main livestock—the Steelweaver. Once a year, all Klcxiix flock to their ancestral hiveworld for the hibernation. This hibernation lasts approximately 7 Cetan Standard Minutes, although to their vastly increased metabolisms, they perceive it as one month. Upon waking up from the hibernation, the Klcxiix’s forebrains take a short time to activate, again about 7 Cetan Standard Minutes. Their more primal hindbrain takes over, causing them to perceive everything as a threat, leading to violence and destruction. This cycle of destruction leads to a cycle of repairing their constructions, which, in turn, lead to their industrial and manufacturing based artisan culture. Powerful warriors, due to their natural instincts present in their hindbrain, the Klcxiix abhor violence, which is a direct effect of their more civilized forebrain being conscious for most of the time. (Though, it should be noted that their aversion to violence is not out because of any emotional reason; they merely find it unnecessary most of the time, and perhaps they don't like cleaning it up, either.) They can, however, alternate which brain is conscious at will, usually during fights, as they have incredible untapped strategic skill. The culture of the Klcxiix is rife with mathematics and logic, to the extent that they become encompassed and obsessed with numbers. They are incredibly intelligent, and nearly every Klcxiix is a walking calculator, capable of running staggeringly complex mathematical equations and calculations through their head in seconds. Because of this, they are brilliant mathematicians, engineers, and analysts. They are invaluable to the galactic economy, as the astounding calculations necessary to maintain such a system come naturally to them; not to mention the fact that their machines and inventions are some of the best and most ubiquitous in the galaxy. The Klcxiix have little to no capacity for imagination, and a dampened ability to lie, as well as express emotions of any kind. To a non-Klcxiix, they are completely devoid of emotion. Because of their lack of imagination, all of their technological and inventive genius rises out a need that must be met, rather than anything else, causing them to have a very minimalistic culture. The Klcxiix communicate through a series of very low, very rapid clicks and chirps, that, when translated, retain their quick pace and low frequency. Religion The Klcxiix never developed the concept of religion. They cannot understand it in any form. Economy They have a peaceful artisanal economy based upon the manufacturing of weapons and many other mechanical systems. Klcxiix-made goods are highly valued in the galactic market, as they are experts in their trade. Much of the Klcxiix economy depends upon the availability of metals, and they often rely on Steelweaver hides, which are impossibly durable yet incredibly lightweight, to produce much of their goods. Weapons, armor, starships, buildings, all of it requires the scrap metal, and the Klcxiix have an near-infinite source in the Steelweaver. Likewise, they have a pseudo-alliance with the Technetus based on a mutual interest in metals and the acquisition thereof. Technology Klcxiix technology is some of the best in the galaxy, making frequent use of the various metals found on their homeworld, particularly steelweaver hide. They are gifted engineers and inventors, and their weapons, armor, starships, computer systems, etc. are sold all across the galaxy. The World Brain The Klcxiix have developed a perfect system of mind-uploading, which allows one to insert their conscious into one massive computer. They call this network The Vlc'ch'klch, which means "World Brain" in their native language. They make extensive use of the World Brain in their government in particular. The World Brain only functions with Klcxiixian minds, however, as it requires data from both the forebrain and the hindbrain, and no other race in the galaxy has compatible brain chemistry or anatomy. Starships and Weaponry Klcxiixian starships are massive, heavily armed, heavily armored cruisers covered in glowing yellow lights that appear vaguely hive-like or cocoonish in shape. They make heavy use of kinetic weapons, typically those of a magnetic nature. Klcxiixian firearms also make heavy use of kinetics, as well as natural poisons from the various insectoids on their homeworld. Governmental Structure The Klcxiix are a massively democratic people, an extension of their pacifistic nature. And they are purely democratic at that, which means that every single willing Klcxiix is able to cast his or her vote. For a race as logical as the Klcxiix, this seems like the most logical way to pass laws. However, such a system is terribly inefficient. The Klcxiix number in the trillions, and it would impossible for each and every one to vote and come to a consensus. This is where the World Brain comes in. When it comes time to vote on something, each and every Klcxiix will upload his or her minds to the World Brain. In the World Brain, debates can take place, votes can be cast, and results can be calculated, all in milliseconds, where they would normally take years, given the expansive space which the Klcxiix inhabit. This single technology has allowed the Klcxiixian democracy to thrive for thousands of years. Military The Klcxiixian military relies heavy on numbers and technological superiority. While the Klcxiix are pacifists, they are willing and able of defending themselves, should the need arise. The Klcxiixian military is higly controlled, however. They only fight when they absolutely have to, they never fight more than they have to, and they don't take revenge, as they cannot feel rage. They have been known, on occasion, to forego their pacifistic nature and pursue and destroy an enemy that is logically deduced to be too dangerous to allow to exist, however. Klcxiixian warriors are called Myrmidontids, and they are highly controlled soldiers that, given the right circumstances, can become ruthless killing machines, inspiring fear in the hearts of their foes. This is because the Klcxiix can be trained to switch between which brain is conscious. While the civilized forebrain is typically conscious, a skilled Myrmidontid can activate his or her hindbrain, becoming primal and ruthless on the battlefield. However, this is used sparingly, and only when it is deemed highly necessary to completely decimate the foe, as, again, the Klcxiix abhor violence. Category:Races Category:Klcxiix Category:Xenox Primorix